A Night to Remember
by Shannen13
Summary: Valkubus! Bo's hunger has got too much for her human girlfriend to handle, so she goes out looking for someone that can satisfy her hunger. But will the night come back to haunt her, when she can only recall a part of the night, with a certain blonde. My interpretation of 3x05, but different from the TV show, as Tamsin has not yet been introduced to the gang until now! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**My interpretation of 3x05 but it's slightly different to the TV series. For instance Tamsin hasn't been introduced yet until this point. Possibly One-Shot, depends whether you guys like it and if I can come up with story arc. Valkubus ! :)**

**This is quite long!**

**Let me know what you think x**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Rate 'M' for obvious reasons **

* * *

At the Dal, Lauren just had a heart wrenching conversation with Bo, about her having sex with other people, in order to sustain her hunger. The talk was inevitable; Lauren knew that succubi cannot be monogamous, especially with a human. The Doctor loved how hard Bo tried to fight against her nature, in order to be in a normal relationship with her. The blonde-eyed beauty found it heart aching that Bo nearly died, as she was bleeding internally and nearly refused to feed of Dyson. The human hated that Bo had sex with Dyson, but she knew it was only to feed, however that didn't stop the heartache the doctor felt when the succulet came clean about it.

Lauren told Bo she needs to feed of others. Even though it killed her to think of her girlfriend with someone else, but she figured that was the downfall of being in a relationship with a succubus. There was only one rule Bo had to follow; no Dyson.

"I better go; I have a lot of work to do at the lab tomorrow. Trying to work on new injections to curve your hunger, as you've become resistant to the old ones" Lauren weakly smiled as she went to get of the bar stool to leave the Dal.

"Lauren, are you sure you want this? because—" Bo said as she grabbed the blonde's hand stopping her from leaving, before she was interrupted.

"Bo I want you and dating a succubus comes with challenges and I knew that, but the secret to any relationship is trust." The blonde cupped the succulet's cheek. "I love you Bo and I do trust you. " Lauren replied; kissing the brunette on the lips, before she left the Dal.

Bo watched Lauren leave before she observed the fae in the Dal. There was a fairly good looking hydra; but the brunette remembers the good doctor telling her that they have nine heads, and not the type of heads that sit on the neck of the body. The succubus was curious but she didn't seem drawn to him; his aura was burning brightly as he locked eyes with the brunette, but the succulet wanted something that would be more challenging.

After scanning the Dal for potential feeds, Bo was left disappointed by the lack of choice at the establishment. The succubus decided to leave the way-station and head to Vex's club. The brunette was glad that the Mesmer was out of town, because she couldn't handle him boasting about her succu-bunny ways interfering with her relationship with Lauren.

* * *

As she entered the popular night club, her eyes briefly flashed a luminous blue as the sexual energy that engulfed the atmosphere heightened her hunger. A mischievous smirk grew on the succubus's face, as she made her way through the crowd to get to the bar.

Bo saw a blonde woman with light brown eyes at the end of the bar, wearing a little black dress that flaunted the assets her body had to offer. The succulet eagerly went to make her way to the perky blonde, when her attention was drawn to a stunningly beautiful green-eyed blonde; who just come out of the toilets and sat in the middle of the bar. The woman was wearing the tightest jeans Bo has ever seen; not that it was bad thing, it was an extremely good thing as they showed of the blonde's sexy hips as she walked. The white non-clingy shirt showed of her cleavage line as her buttons weren't all done up.

_'She looks amazing in leather' _Bo thought, raising her eyebrows with amusement, as the green eyed beauty was wearing a blue leather jacket over the top of her shirt.

Bo was instantly drawn to her; the brunette found it intriguing why she couldn't read this woman's aura, she has been able to read every ones aura since she was sixteen years old. What made this breath taking blonde different? Bo slowly approaches the bar, she could tell by the way this woman held herself; she had a powerful essence radiating from her. This made the brunette know that she would be tough to seduce. _Game on,_ Bo smirked at the thought accepting her own challenge.

The succubus needed a plan she didn't have her aura detector to help read the blonde, so she had to go old school. The brunette leaned against a beam as she watched an average looking guy sit next to the green-eyed blonde.

"Can I buy you a drink there gorgeous" the brown haired man said; trailing his hand down the blonde beauty's back.

She quickly grabbed the guys hand off her back, she twisted it behind his own and slammed his head on the counter. Bo watched in awe, feeling more turned on by the green-eyed woman.

"Touch me again and you'll be an appendage short! Do you get the picture?" She snapped; the guy groaned, as he nodded quickly to her question.

The blonde released him from her hold, before she sat back on her bar stool drinking her beer nonchalantly.

"Bitch" the man murmured, as he hastily walked away from the bar.

Bo eventually approached the bar; sitting one seat over to the blonde.

"Look asshat, I'm not interested" The green-eyed beauty snapped before her expression was in awe looking at the beautiful brunette next to her. She felt a lump form in her throat, as she looked Bo up and down; the dress that she was wearing showed of her luscious curves and was supporting her cleavage perfectly.

"I'm sorry" Tamsin replied unapologetically; turning away from the brunette.

"No worries, I saw what you did to that sleaze ball. You showed him" Bo replied; trying to start a conversation with her.

"Yeah well we can't all be damsel in distress" The green-eyed beauty glared her stare at the light brown-eyed blonde; further down at the bar who was being hit on by the same sleaze ball.

"Do you think we should help her?" Bo questioned genuinely; seeing that the blonde was having trouble to get the guy to accept the brush off, as he pulled her in by the waist.

"Not my problem, but knock yourself out. You've already interrupted my night" the green-eyed woman snarled.

"You know your snarky bitchy attitude, is quite appealing." Bo said slightly seductively.

"Are you flirting with me? Because if you are; it didn't really work out for the last person that tried it on with me." She mocked at the brunette.

"There's nothing wrong with being friendly, but he really didn't seem your type" Bo said tracing her index finger over the blonde's collarbone.

"Whoa, cool your jets hot-pants; what makes you think, you're my type." The blonde replied hoarsely; removing the brunette's finger of her body.

Bo laughed amusedly; while the green-eyed beauty kept a stern smirk on her face.

The succubus leant towards the blonde's ear, where she whispered "Hmm so you think I'm hot; that's a start"

The blonde would have mentally kicked herself for slipping up, but she was too distracted by the seduction in the brunette's voice. Her eyes fluttered briefly, feeling the warm breath against her skin. The green eyed beauty snapped out of it; she wasn't going to give in so easily, even if this beautiful brunette was her type.

"Just because I'm perceptive, doesn't mean you're my type sweetheart" Tamsin taunted.

The brunette continued to whisper in her ear "So if I did this" Bo riskily placed her hand on the blonde's thigh and trailed it towards her core "you wouldn't feel anything" the succubus said as she dipped her head into the green-eyed beauty's neck lightly kissing it, as she groped at her core through her tight jeans.

The blonde wanted to mentally kick herself again, as she released an audible groan into the brunette's shoulder. Her contact was causing the green-eyed blonde to become overwhelmed with arousal over the motion. _Damn it, you played that cool Tamsin; oh god she's good! _The blonde thought.

The brunette smirked against her warm skin; she could clearly hear the distinct groan that left the green-eyed beauty's mouth.

"I never did catch your name" Bo leaned back into the bar stool, while her hand slowly massaged the blonde's crotch through her jeans.

"That's because I didn't give it" the blonde snapped back, trying not to feel aroused by the brunette's motions. The lack of corporation from the intriguing woman caused Bo to quicken the pace between the green-eyed beauty's legs

"Tamsin!" the blonde replied eagerly; grabbing the brunette's hand that was massaging her core; stopping her movements.

"Tamsin, are you okay? You're looking a bit flustered" Bo taunted; biting her lip.

The blonde furrowed her stare at the brown eyed beauty; not amused by her remark.

"Do you always grope strangers in the club, without their consent?" Tamsin said harshly; breathing heavily.

Bo's face turned from a playful glare, to a hurt expression.

"Well I didn't see you complaining when you were groaning into my shoulder, you could have stopped me earlier but you didn't. Just admit you were enjoying it." Bo snapped back; offended by the blonde's harsh attitude.

Tamsin clenched her jaw; no-one has ever talked back to her like that, trying to put her in place. She would usually find it infuriating if someone even dared to speak to her in that tone, but yet she found it completely intoxicating coming from the brunette. _Who are you? _Tamsin thought.

"I never caught your name hot-pants" Tamsin replied coolly; completely changing the subject. The blonde's demeanour changed instantaneously confusing the brunette even more.

"What?..um Bo. My name is Bo" the succulet staggered completely thrown by the green-eyed beauty's change of attitude.

"Well Bo! As much fun as this has been. I've got an important meeting tomorrow with my bitch of boss, so I'm outta of here." Tamsin smirked, raising her eyebrows at the brunette. She placed the empty beer bottle on the bar; she swivelled of her bar stool and started to make her way out of the club.

Bo was shocked that the blonde just upped and left, no one has ever walked away from her. No one has ever rejected her advances. This made the succulet yearn for the green-eyed beauty even more, she was just the challenge she was looking for.

_If she looks back; she wants me to follow. Come on Tamsin I might not be able to read your aura, but I know you're interested. Don't let me down blondie, just look back. _Bo mentally thought.

Bo felt disappointed, as the blonde had made it to the exit without looking at her; until a smirk grew instantaneously across the succulet's face. Tamsin finally looked back; with an enthralling look at the brunette just before she went through the black doors.

The succubus swiftly jolted of her bar stool, to pursue the blonde.

* * *

Bo rushed out of the club eagerly searching her surroundings, the brunette furrowed when she didn't see the green-eyed beauty. She exhaled heavily in disappointment, until she heard the familiar husky voice coming from the darkness near an alleyway. A playful smirk formed on the succubus' face.

"You know, stalking a person is an offence." Tamsin said nonchalantly.

"Why don't you call the cops? I'll just explain you were playing hard to get, because you wouldn't have looked back at me if you didn't want me to follow you" Bo teased as she paced towards the blonde.

"I knew you would get the message, but I thought you would have made me wait, at least another minute" Tamsin mocked.

"I'm not the patient type." Bo said; immediately crashing her lips against Tamsin's; pushing the blonde into the alleyway where they couldn't be seen. The blonde haired beauty deepened the kissed as she tugged against Bo's lower back, bringing their heated bodies together.

"Good because neither am I. Two more seconds and you wouldn't have known what you missed out on" Tamsin boasted, smugly against the brunette's lips.

"I hope you live up to your words Tamsin, wouldn't want to be disappointed." Bo taunted as she moved her lips to Tamsin's neck placing ravish kisses along her pulse point, before she playfully grabbed hold of the smooth skin with her teeth. She slightly applied pressure before she sucked relentlessly at the same area leaving a distinctive mark.

Before Tamsin could reply a snarky remark she released a groan from the pleasurable pain the brunette was inflicting. The blonde cupped Bo's face yearning for her lips to be on hers. She eagerly collided with an audible groan, as the brunette seductively runs her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip; immediately granted access. Tamsin quickly reciprocated with her skilful tongue rubbing it keenly against the brunette's.

Without breaking the kiss; the blonde started to unzip Bo's dress, just enough to expose the sexy, black laced bra that the brunette was wearing. Tamsin broke away from the kiss as her lips moved to the brown-eyed beauty's neck, placing a trail of kisses towards her chest. She eventually buried her face in the area as she sucked and playfult bit at Bo's breast without removing the bra causing the brunette to arch her back against the wall.

"Aahhh" Bo moaned; pulling Tamsin's head closer to her body.

The green-eyed beauty smugly smiled, at the noises the brunette was making, causing her own arousal to spike.

Tamsin crashed her lips back onto Bo's; their tongues automatically finding one another, as they rubbed against each other ferociously.

Bo couldn't be more grateful to be wearing a dress, as Tamsin started to trace her hands along the brunette's thighs towards her core. The blonde broke out of the kiss, raising her eyebrows at Bo. The blonde was surprised, to find that the brown-eyed beauty wasn't wearing any underwear.

Bo smirked; knowing exactly why she broke out of the kiss; the succulet swiftly pulled Tamsin back into the passionate kiss, while the green-eyed beauty's hands made their way to the brunette's core.

Tamsin moaned against Bo's lips; feeling how wet the brunette caused her own clit to throb at the situation. The blonde hastily shimmed down the succubus's body; raising her dress to her hips, before she buried her head in between her legs.

"Tamsin" Bo said breathlessly gripping hold of her blonde locks as she felt Tamsin's tongue give a wide lick at her core. The blonde placed kisses on her clit, before she simultaneously started to suck on i,t whilst her tongue relentlessly flicked the sensitive area.

"Ohh fuck!" Bo gasped; the green-eyed beauty produced faster smaller circles on her clit, whilst instantaneously inserting two fingers; massaging Bo's sweet spot.

"Tamsin, please" Bo whimpered; aggressively tangling her fingers further into her hair, to help her deal with the level of arousal that was coursing through her body. She needed the blonde to give her the outlet that she craved so much. No-one has ever made Bo beg like this before, which she found both frustrating and more arousing.

Bo's plea was heard loud and clearly, but before Tamsin was going to tip her over the edge. She wanted to be on her lips for when she did came. Instantly crashing their lips together, Tamsin quickened the pace on Bo's sensitive spot causing the succulet to scream out her name against her lips. The brunette's walls contracted against the blonde's fingers.

The green-eyed blonde smirked against the succubus's lips as her hand becomes smothered in her wetness. This spurred Tamsin on to induce the brunette into a second orgasm as she removed her fingers and started to rub the succulet's wetness over her core. The blonde then promptly thrust her two fingers back in whilst simultaneously rubbing her thumb over her clit.

Tamsin's actions completely threw Bo of guard, as she smacks her head against the wall. The brunette couldn't feel the pain, as her body experienced a second wave of ecstasy. The brown-eyed beauty dug her nails into the blonde's jacket has she overcome her amazing climax.

"Oh my god. Wow!. You definitely didn't disappoint." Bo panted; slowly getting her breath back.

Tamsin smirked as she went to open her mouth to reply a smug remark. Before she could she was shoved against the wall feeling Bo's hands starting to trail up her impeccable toned body. The brunette could feel how alerted her nipples had already become. Bo swiftly removed her blue leather jacket tossing it on the floor and finally ripping her white shirt; causing the buttons to scatter over the floor. The blonde was left with a torn shirt that was exposing her white bra.

Tamsin couldn't care less over the ripped shirt; her mind become foggy. The succubus broke out of the heated kiss, to attend to her chest. Bo groped both breasts with her hands whilst nipping and sucking at the blonde's chest.

The green-eyed beauty couldn't control the noises that were coming out of her mouth, as Bo dipped her hands into her bra exposing her erected nipples. The succulet quickly attended to the sensitive buds; she encased her teeth around her left nipple, gently clamping on it . Whilst she simultaneously flicked her tongue over the nipple.

Bo trailed kisses from her chest to her neck, finally laying her lips on the blonde's hungrily. The succubus hastily slid her hand inside Tamsin's jeans; feeling out wet she was through her underwear. The succubus leant towards her ear.

"God, you're so wet." Bo murmured before she playfully nibbled on her earlobe. While instantaneously spreading Tamsin's wetness over her core, causing the blonde to moan and shudder under the succulet's expert touch.

Bo easily slid two fingers into the green-eyed beauty; it wasn't long before her walls contracted around the succubus' fingers as she skilfully stimulated her g-spot. Tamsin refused to scream out as she drew in her lips, trying to contain the cry that her body wanted to release.

The succulet was determined to hear the blonde scream her name out. The brunette quickly unfastened the green-eyed beauty's belt and the button on her jeans, before she even had time to recover from her high. In one swift ruthless motion the tight jeans resided by Tamsin's ankles.

The succulet laid sweet kisses on Tamsin's wet core through her underwear; the friction of the fabric made the blonde beg internally for Bo's contact, but she refused to give in. Bo seductively removed her lingerie with her teeth, before she lay open kisses on the green-eyed blonde's clit. Whilst her tongue concurrently glided over the sensitive area.

A purr rumbled from Tamsin's throat; she could feel her walls nearly contracting. Bo quickened the pace of her tongue, causing the blonde to rock her hips on the succulet's mouth. The succubus inserted two fingers into the green-eyed beauty's wet core, relentlessly pumping in and out her; massaging her sweet spot perfectly.

Tamsin arched her back containing the scream that was eager to fall from her lips; she threw her head back, as her walls contracted once again around the brunette's expert fingers.

Bo started to become infuriated that the blonde was hell-bent on not screaming out her name. She then realises that she hasn't used her succubi powers on the blonde. She swiftly releases a wave of her power directly on her g-spot, causing Tamsin to scream out in pleasure. She rode her third orgasm that was much longer and more powerful than any of the others.

"What the hell was that?" Tamsin panted; after she eventually came down from her high.

"You're third orgasm; don't tell me you've lost count already." Bo giggled.

"Wait are you? Fuck are you a succubus?" the blonde saw the smirk that shaped on Bo's face; giving her conformation. "Holy shit your kind is rare." She continued to gasp; trying to get her breath back.

Bo grinned at the blonde; her eyes flashed blue. She placed her lips gently on the blonde's; who instantly started to move her lips against the brunette's. Tamsin suddenly felt an overwhelming pull from her core, as she looked at the succubus she could see blue waves of energy flowing into her mouth. She had never experienced a succubus feed before; she has never felt more aroused.

Bo pulled back gasping over the ecstasy she was enduring from Tamsin's intoxicating chi.

"Wow! I've never tasted chi like that before. What the hell are you?" Bo said breathlessly.

"It's impolite to ask that question?" Tamsin snarled.

"You know what I am" Bo replied defensively

"I guessed you were a succubus, there's a difference." Tamsin sneered

"What are you twelve?" Bo snapped

Tamsin rolled her eyes "I'm a Valkyrie, if you must know."

After getting the answer Bo wanted; she eagerly crashed their lips together, taking another wave of the overpowering chi. Tamsin screamed out shakily as she was induced to her fourth orgasm, as Bo impulsively thrust two fingers into the blonde relentlessly sending powerful waves of pleasure on her g-spot; sending the green-eyed beauty completely over the edge.

"Bo! Fuck! Stop!" Tamsin moaned audibly; she couldn't handle the intensity of Bo's warm touch any longer. She abruptly grabbed the brown eyed beauty's hand that was on her core and pulling it away. The brunette smiled finally hearing the blonde scream her name; she supported the green-eyed beauty's weight, as she collapsed on the succulet's shoulder. Tamsin's legs were completely numb from her multiple orgasms.

"I'm sorry, was that too much for you to handle" Bo taunted; the succubus' thoughts took over her. She realised that she hardly fed from the blonde; nearly forgetting why she was seducing the green-eyed beauty in the first place. She instantly felt guilty, as Lauren's words repeated in her mind '_I love you Bo and I trust you'._

Tamsin hoisted herself of the brunette, after getting some feeling in her legs; she pulled her jeans up and fastened her belt around her waist. The Valkyrie looked down at her ripped shirt and just shrugged it off, by picking up her blue leather jacket and swiftly puting it on; zipping it up. The Valkyrie realised that the marks she left on the succubus' chest were completely gone, as the brunette zipped her dress up. Feeling a bit vulnerable and out of her comfort zone, Tamsin knew she had to made a swift exit, before she ripped the succubus' dress off and go for another round.

"This was fun, see you around hot-pants" Tamsin replied coolly, as she walked away from the brunette; leaving her gobsmacked in the alley by herself.

Bo couldn't comprehend what just happened; the sex was amazing, her chi was amazing and Tamsin just shrugs it off like it was nothing. The succubus could feel the rage building up inside; her eyes burnt a demonic blue. She watched the blonde disappear into the distant. The darkness within the brunette had truly taken over the succulet's body.

The unrecognisable succubus saw the perky light brown-eyed blonde that was at the bar earlier leaving the club. A sinister smile grew across her face, as she made her way out of the darkness and started to approach the blonde beauty.

* * *

The following morning Tamsin made her way into her boss's building; she ignored the receptionist that was telling her that she couldn't go in their without permission. She barged the doors open.

"Tamsin, darling. How nice for you to join us?" the elegant, brunette woman said sarcastically, as the blonde was an hour later.

"Calm down Evony." Tamsin mocked "I'm here now aren't I? What's this important assignment you have for me?" she continued bluntly

"The light and dark elders have agreed to unite forces to create a general peace between the two. Boring am I right?" The Morrigan said disinterested.

Tamsin stood there with her arms crossed, her stare furrowing at the brunette woman not answering her presumably rhetorical question.

"Anyway I need your talents to work in the 39th division with a light fae cop, and not just any cop; the happy sunshine gang's wolf, Dyson."

"Happy sunshine gang?" Tamsin questioned bemusedly

"Oh don't worry my little Valkyrie, you will find out about them very soon. And there annoying as hell, so good luck with that." The Morrigan smirked.

Tamsin rolled her eyes over the remark.

"Head over to the station you and Dyson have your first case together; try to play nice, Tamsin" the Morrigan's said in a fake tone.

Tamsin sighed before she exited the Morrigan's building and headed towards the 39th division.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tamsin entered the police station; she was getting lustful stares of the officers in the precinct. She held her head high and continued to walk with a confidence down the hall. She entered the detectives' quarters where she saw her presumed partner judging by his facial hair; that he was the wolf that the Morrigan was talking about. He was flicking through the photos of the crime scene; the new case that had been assigned to him and Tamsin.

"Are you Dyson?" Tamsin quizzed

"Who wants to now?" Dyson replied eventually locking eyes with the beautiful blonde; taken back by her attractive looks. "umm..yeah I'm Dyson" he quickly added; the wolf nostrils flared as he recognised her scent.

"I'm Tamsin, I'm your new partner" Tamsin smirked; realising the effect she had on the curly haired man.

"You're the dark fae" Dyson almost sounded disappointed; dark and light fae were not allowed to associate with each other on a intimidate level.

"Yeah and you're the light fae. Now we've established our sides. Can we move past the get to know you talk, and move straight on to the case?" Tamsin replied monotonously

Dyson was a bit startled by the attitude of the blonde; but he chalked it up to her being dark fae.

"Sure! There was a killing last night" Dyson said as he passed the file over to Tamsin. "Near Vex's club, have you heard of it?" the wolf was testing her because he was 100% sure that his new partner was there last night, after recognising her scent near the crime scene.

Tamsin's body tensed as the wolf mentioned Vex's club; images of last night come flooding back to her, causing her to become hot and flustered. She thought about when the brunette was in between her legs and how her good she was with her tongue, before being snapped back to reality.

"Tamsin" Dyson prompted; feeling suspicious by her silence.

"What?" Tamsin snapped

Ignoring her harsh attitude "Have you heard of Vex's club?"

"Oh right, yeah the pervy Mesmer's club. I've been there once or twice" She replied nonchalantly

"Yeah that's the one. Well earlier today I went to the crime scene and as you can see-"

"Someone went to town her" Tamsin interrupted, as she flicked through the photos. The woman's body was covered in bruises and cuts; her jaw was displaced disgustedly.

"To say the least" Dyson said sarcastically.

"So do we have any witnesses or suspects? I heard you are a wolf. Did you detect anything; whether we are dealing with a human or fae killer."

Dyson released a light growl he hated that she seemed to know quite a bit about him, but he didn't know a single thing about his new dark fae partner. Including what type of fae she is.

"Well Dr Lauren Lewis, the light fae doctor is running tests to identify the feeding signature and what actually killed the girl. As for the scent it was definitely fae, I've never smelt anything like that before; the scent was only strong on the victim I couldn't track it." the wolf lied. He easily recognised the scent; it was Bo's. He got off the phone with her 10 minutes ago asking her to come to the station to talk. He wanted to give Bo the chance to explain herself, but his new partner, as put a spanner in the works. He can't talk to the succubus in front of her and to make things worse the brunette is going to be here any minute.

Tamsin stared intently at the photos; something was familiar about this girl. The blonde exhaled heavily when she realised without all the bruises and cuts over her face; it looked like that hottie in the club that the sleaze ball was flirting with.

The Valkyrie didn't realise that an acquainted brunette stormed into the police station, as she had her back turned to her leaning against the desk; concentrating on the photos of the crime scene.

"Dyson, what is so urgent that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Bo said crankily

Tamsin tensed up immediately. Feeling like her body was on her fire, as she heard the same voice that was screaming her name; less than 6 hours ago.

Bo's eyes wandered to the blonde who still had her back turned away from her. Bo gasped; eye's widening, knowing exactly who it was. She could recognise those sexy hips anywhere.

Dyson saw Bo looking bemusedly at the blonde.

"Bo this is my new partner Tamsin. Tamsin this is Bo. You may know her as the unaligned succubus." Dyson said oblivious to the awkward atmosphere.

The Valkyrie took a deep breath, before she turned round to face the gob-smacked succubus.

"What are the chances?" Tamsin mumbled inaudibly under her breath.

* * *

**Note:**

**Thanks for reading x**

**I only briefly proof read it so sorry if there were any mistakes. Also sorry if the chapter dragged :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry guys but I am forced to go on a hiatus as I have exams to revise for, so this will be the last update for a while. I promise I will return to it, as it's fun to write. I will try and write in any spare time I have. You can check my tumblr (the url is on my profile) as that's where I'll post updates on the process of my fanfics when I start writing them again.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows, they were all amazing and greatly appreciated. It was only meant to be a one-shot to help with my writer's block with my other fanfics, but I know the way I ended the last chapter that there was a storyline to be tackled. I just wanted to see if you guys liked it; so thanks for reading :)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**This is a shorter chapter.**

**Let me know what you think x**

* * *

Just as Dyson introduced the two women, not knowing that they have already been acquainted in a way he could never have predicted; he got a phone call from Lauren.

"Tamsin can you fill Bo in on the case; I need to take this." He walked away answering the call; leaving Tamsin and Bo to talk.

"Didn't think I would see you so soon hot-pants, just couldn't get enough huh?" Tamsin grinned smugly.

"What the hell? You're a cop why didn't you say anything?" Bo gritted angrily.

"I'm a detective, just to be more correct." Tamsin said before glancing at Dyson, who had his back turned to them; then she looked around her surroundings. It was only them in the room. The Valkyrie stepped closer to the brunette; leaning in towards her. "And in case you didn't notice my mouth was quite busy in-between-" Tamsin whispered in the brunette's ear, she finished off her sentence by mimicking Bo's movement in the club; as the blonde trailed her hand over the succubus' core.

Bo's eyes flashed blue; finding it extremely difficult to control the high level of arousal that instantly coursed through her body, as she felt the Valkyrie's warm breathe on her face, and the blonde's expert contact against her core. The friction of Tamsin's fingers, plus the fabric of the brunette's leggings on her clit caused the succulet to become increasingly wet in-between her legs. The Valkyrie smugly smirked and quickened the pace, as she could feel Bo's wetness through her clothing.

Bo rested her head on the blonde's shoulder; she couldn't control the succubus that was raging to come out, as her eyes continued to burn an luminous blue. She buried her face into the blonde's body, in case any human that may enter the room saw her eyes. The brunette kept thinking to herself that she wasn't hungry; she had never felt more satisfied after a feed, when she fed from the Valkyrie; so why is this newcomer having such an effect on her?

Bo lifted her head up and unconsciously glared at Tamsin's endearing lips; she started to lean forwards into them. The succubus momentarily forgot about her surroundings; the only thing on her mind was Tamsin and having an unknowing urgency to taste her lips again.

Tamsin smirked proudly, as she saw the succulet giving into temptation. She suddenly took a step away from Bo; removing her contact from the brunette's core. Just in time, as Dyson just ended his call and walked back over to the two women.

"Looks like we're all taking a trip, to go see Lauren" Dyson smiled; clearing oblivious to what just happened between Bo and Tamsin.

"Wait you're going to see Lauren, both of you? Why do you need to go to Lauren's" Bo panicked; snapping out of the trance the Valkyrie once had her in.

"That was her on the phone. She has the results of the autopsy on the murder case." He paused, as he absorbed the brunette's shifty behaviour. "Bo is everything okay; I thought your relationship was back on track, after what happened a couple of days ago?" Dyson quizzed awkwardly, but with a concern tone. He cared about their relationship; he started to accept it, as it made them both happy. He didn't want to be the cause of them breaking-up, because he slept with the succubus a few days ago, to heal her.

Bo's body tensed, as Dyson mentioned she was in a relationship. She glared in awe at the blonde; who crossed her arms and amusedly smiled back, at the anxious brunette.

'_Dyson I could kill you'_ Bo thought not wanting the Valkyrie to know about Lauren. But how long was the succubus going to be able to keep it from her, if she's Dyson new partner?

"What? No I mean, umm…we're fine. I mean we're great. It's just I told Kenzi that I would help with this crazy cat lady case, so I need to get back. Wait, what do you mean '_we're all taking a trip'_, why do you need me, to go with you to Lauren's?" Bo staggered nervously; which was easily detected by Tamsin, however the wolf remains completely oblivious to the tension between the Valkyrie and the brunette. As he thought Bo was acting nervous because of what had happen between them and her having to face the awkwardness, as they're all going to be in the same room with each other.

"I don't know. She wouldn't say over the phone, but when I told her you were here. She asked that you meet her there." Dyson informed.

"Great so instead of chit-chatting; why don't we visit this Lauren person and solve this murder case, before another victim becomes Rocky's punching bag." Tamsin said smugly; seeing the brunette squirm, amused the blonde. Plus, she couldn't wait to meet the person that was able to tie down a succubus into a relationship. The many lifetimes Tamsin has lived, not once as she ever come across a succubus in a relationship; it's unnatural for their kind. This caused the Valkyrie to become more intrigued with the brunette. She's never met anyone quite like the succulet standing before her.

Dyson grabbed the murder case file and was the first one to exit the room. Bo went to follow in pursuit, when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Let go of me Tamsin" Bo said unconvincingly, as she faced the Valkyrie.

"I was just gonna say; don't you want to get cleaned up first, before you go see your girlfriend?" Tamsin smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Bo furrowed in confusion.

The Valkyrie lightly scoffed, as she stepped closer to the brunette. The blonde smirked, as she could hear the succubus' breathing hitch at their close proximity. Tamsin placed her hand on her cheek before she trailed her fingers over the brunette's chest, down her stomach and leading towards her core, before Bo plucked up the strength to swipe her hand away.

The green-eyed blonde nonchalantly huffed in amusement.

"You got pretty _worked up_ a minute ago" Tamsin smugly replied, before she leant in towards Bo's ear. "You were so wet." The Valkyrie stepped away giving the succubus a cocky wink before heading out of the room.

Bo exhaled the air she didn't realise she was holding. She gathered her composure, before she exited the police station with Tamsin and Dyson.

* * *

The drive over to the light fae doctor's apartment wasn't as awkward, as Bo thought it would be. But it didn't stop her heart beating out of chest, as they drew nearer to Lauren's. Dyson filled the uncomfortable silence by filling Bo in on the murder case, passing the succulet the case file. The brown-eyed beauty was shocked as she glanced over at the brutal photos of the crime scene, but what got her attention was that she recognised the victim. It was that beautiful blonde at the bar, the one she was going to pursue before her eyes laid on Tamsin. The succubus looked at the Valkyrie through her rear-view mirror; Bo was surprised to meet Tamsin's eye contact. The look in her green eyes gave the succulet the feeling that she also recognised the victim from last night. Bo instantly got butterflies in the pit of her stomach as Dyson told Tamsin to pull up; they were outside Lauren's apartment.

* * *

Lauren was anxiously pacing up and down her apartment.;her hands were shaking. Her fearful brown-eyes glared, as she saw Bo walk through the door. The look in the succulet's eye unnerved the doctor; it convinced her that Bo was responsible for the recent murder; especially after identifying the feeding signature.

"Bo what did you -" Lauren snapped irritably at the succubus, but the human soon stopped her sentenced. She saw a unfamiliar blonde walk in behind her confidently; followed by Dyson.

Bo was caught off guard by her girlfriend's attitude. _What did I what? Crap does she know?_ Bo thoughts were racing.

Dyson stood next to Tamsin, before he introduced her to the good doctor.

"Lauren this is my new partner, Tamsin. Tamsin this is Lauren; the light fae doctor. She's the best." Dyson grinned

Tamsin smirked _'if she's the best, why was her girlfriend screaming my name less than 7 hours ago.'_ The Valkyrie smugly thought; taking what the wolf said completely out of context.

"Hello" Lauren said politely.

Tamsin clamped her lips together and gave a half-warming nod before she replied "So what can you tell us about the victim? How did she die?"

Lauren froze; she unintentionally glared at Bo, before gathering her thoughts.

"The tests were inconclusive. I couldn't determine the cause of death." Lauren lied.

"Wait now, so we drove all the way over here, just for you to have nothing. I should be able to arrest you for wasting police time, but more importantly my time!" Tamsin snarled angrily; taking a step closer towards the doctor.

"Back off" Bo spat; defensively stepping in-between Lauren and Tamsin.

Tamsin crossed her arms and smirked; her eyes narrowed in on the brunette.

"Detective! A word." Dyson said huskily; grabbing the blonde's elbow to diffuse the tension that was rising.

The Valkyrie shrugged off his contact, as she moved away from Bo and whined under her breath.

"Let's get something straight, if we're going to be partners; you need to learn to control yourself." Dyson warned.

"She is clearly holding something back; otherwise why call you over here?" Tamsin said confidently.

Before Dyson could respond; his phone started to ring. The caller ID caused the wolf to lightly growl. He was on the phone for no longer than a minute and it was clear to see that, whoever was on the other line was easily getting under his skin. Dyson looked like he could tear someone's head off, if they breathed to heavy after he hung up the call.

The wolf huffed loudly. "That was Vex. He said we can collect the security tapes for the cameras, he has inside and outside the club; so we can analyse the victim's last movements."

Tamsin and Bo's bodies froze in unison. They both shot each other a panicked look; knowing exactly what Dyson would see on those tapes, if he watched them.

* * *

**Note; I know this was short chapter because I didn't really have a lot of time to make it longer but I wanted to update this fic as the reviews were so supportive. I'm sorry I've just started this fic and now I have to bail for a little while at least but I promise I will return to this after my exams :)**

**Thanks for reading :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. **

**This chapter is mainly focused on Lauren confronting Bo. More Tamsin and Bo will come later. I just wanted to get you guys an update, as I recently added new chapters to my other fics; so I felt bad if neglected this one**

**Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think :) **

**If you reviewed in the last chapter, shouts outs at the end x**

* * *

"What? I thought Vex was out of town?" Bo asked in a shocked tone. _What if that dirty pervert, as already watched it?_ The succulet frantically thought.

"Yeah, well the little shit is back. By having, a fae murder outside of his club. Vex is worried that his reputation will be tainted. So he wants us to handle this fast." Dyson replied nonchalantly. The only thing the Wolf cared about was tracking the killer down. He knew he still had to ask Bo some very hard questions. But he couldn't care less about the Mesmer's reputation.

"Then we better get going." Tamsin paused to face Lauren. "Thanks for nothing. Let's go watch these tapes, maybe we can find out what killed the victim." The Valkyrie smirked when she switched her glare onto Bo; she was amused by the worried glare she received from the succubus. The blonde had a plan, not that she was going to let Bo know that. Seeing her squirm like this was pure entertainment for the green eyed beauty.

_What game is she playing? _The succubus thought.

"I'll come with you" Bo started to walk over to where Dyson and Tamsin were standing. She had to stop Dyson from seeing those tapes. Not that she had a plan; how she was going to do that, but her being at Vex's club was a good start.

"Actually Bo, I need to talk to you in private. It's really important." Lauren said in slightly demanding voice, indicating that the succubus kind of didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Well their my ride, can it not wait till tonight" Bo replied; she was curious to what's got Lauren acting so weird, but she couldn't trust Tamsin to deal with the compromising tapes of her and the blonde.

"No!" Lauren snapped "I mean, please Bo. I will drop you off after."

Bo furrowed at the firm tone, she was growing concern to what's got the doctor so rattled.

"I'll see you later." Dyson smiled; he started to head out of the apartment knowing the two lovers needed space. He tapped his partner's arm to follow him out.

Tamsin had her arms cross, enjoying the awkward atmosphere that suddenly loomed between Bo and Lauren. She felt Dyson tug at her arm; she briefly looked over her shoulder with a smirk, watching the wolf walk out.

"Trouble in paradise" Tamsin quipped lowly, as she turned to follow Dyson out of the room. The faint whisper was managed to be heard by the brunette.

Bo shot Tamsin a displeasing look, watching the Valkyrie sway her hips proudly, as she left the apartment.

The brunette had her back turned to Lauren; she released heavy sigh and closed her eyes, as she felt sick to her stomach. She desperately needed to go with the detectives. How could she trust a complete stranger that she recently had sex with, with something like this? It could potentially damage her relationship with the good doctor, if she found out. Bo knew how much this would crush her girlfriend; if she found out that she had sex with Dyson's new partner. The doctor would be forced to work alongside Tamsin during cases; knowing that she had slept with her girlfriend. Things are already bad enough with Dyson without adding Tamsin into the mix.

Bo didn't want to lose Lauren; they've been through so much together. They were finally in a good place until the succubus' nature interfered with their happiness. The brunette is willing to do anything to keep hold of the doctor; she loves her too much, to let her go because of something that she didn't choose.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bo prompted; turning around to face the blonde.

"What happened last night, after I left the Dal? Did you go to Vex's?" Lauren voice was hesitant, she dreaded the answer.

"Lauren I thought we talked about this, you told me you were okay with me feeding off others. I didn't think you would want a play-by-play of my events—"

"Damn it, Bo. I didn't mean it like that." Bo watched the doctor walk swiftly to her desk and picked up a copied folder that was marked post-mortem. Lauren walked over to her angrily, handing her the folder.

"Do you recognise the victim? Yes or no" Lauren lost her patience; she decided to go straight to the point.

The succubus didn't even glance at the photos that the doctor gave; the brunette's stunned scowl never left Lauren's deadly serious look.

Bo quickly put the pieces together, she figured out what her girlfriend was implying.

"Wait, you think I did this. Lauren you've seen the victim." Bo held up the brutal photos in anger. "Do you really think I'm capable of something like this?" the succubus said disheartened that her girlfriend could think she could do something like that.

The doctor briefly had a guilty look, before it turned into regrettable glare "Bo I found your DNA under her fingernails."

"What?" Bo gasped; astonished by the revelation. She dropped the folder, causing the photos to scatter across the floor.

Lauren walked back to her desk and picked up a piece of paper, before she slowly headed back towards the brunette. Lauren didn't make any eye contact, as she handed it over to her. The results showed a positive match of the skin under the victim's nails, matching Bo's DNA.

"Baby, what happened?" Lauren tried to sound understanding, but Bo's supposed actions had the doctor on edge. " I know you've become hungrier lately, but I didn't think—"she began to trail off.

Bo stared disbelievingly at the piece of paper. She glanced up at Lauren; the look in her eye made the succubus feel like a monster. She screwed up the results up angrily.

"I didn't do this." Bo snapped

"Then how do you explain—"

"I don't know." Bo paused as she tried to think of another outcome. "Maybe the Morrigan is trying to set me up. You can examine me I don't have scratch marks on me." Bo's voice was smothered in hurt. She couldn't believe her girlfriend didn't believe her. She was choosing science over her word on the matter. The succubus started to unzip her black leather jacket

"Bo. Stop!" Lauren placed her hand over the brunette's that was holding the zipper. "That wouldn't prove anything, because if you had fed—"

"I would have healed." Bo said distantly.

"Bo" Lauren said softly; placing her hand on the brunette's arm and started to slow stroke it in a comforting way.

"Don't!" Bo snapped in a stern voice; she immediately shrugged off the doctor's contact. "How can you not believe me? She continued; truly hurt by the lack of trust her girlfriend had for her.

"Bo, it's not that simple, the tests show-" Lauren started to plead; trying to make the succubus understand from her point of view. She's a scientist they rely heavily on data. And all the evidence is pointing at Bo. It's not like the human wanted it to be true, she loves Bo; she would do anything to protect her. She only wanted to know the truth about that night, so she could help her.

"Screw your tests, because when I prove that I didn't do this. You're going to regret choosing your petri dishes over me, because I don't think, I can ever forgive you for this." Bo snarled intensely at her girlfriend.

"Can't you see; I'm only trying to help you, Bo? You know I'll do anything for you." Lauren replied defensively; she saw the disgust in Bo's eye. It hurt the blonde; she has only ever seen that look once before. The day they first slept together, where Bo found out Lauren had sex with her because the Ash ordered her to.

"Anything? Except trust me when I say I didn't do this." Bo retorted as a matter of fact. She couldn't handle another minute of this conversation with the doctor. The brunette turned hot on her heels and started to storm out of the room.

"Bo, where are you going?" Lauren shouted out

"To find the real monster that murdered that girl." Bo replied cold-heartedly; she didn't bother looking back at the blonde, as she exited the room.

Lauren placed her hands over her face; pushing them though her blonde locks, as she released a heavy sigh; knowing she handled the situation wrong. The doctor never intended to make the brunette feel like a monster. The human knew Bo would never do something like this consciously. But she couldn't help but think that if the succubus did lose control; that there was a possibility she could be responsible for something so brutal.

* * *

Meanwhile Tamsin and Dyson had been waiting in the truck for a few minutes; still parked outside Lauren's apartment.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Don't we have a job to do? Like going to look as these tapes" Tamsin moaned; she didn't like the idea that someone might have already watched them.

"Just trust me. The way things looked in there. I have a feeling Bo will be storming out anytime soon. We could use her help on the case." Dyson said not looking at the blonde; his eyes fixated at the entrance to Lauren's apartment.

"Or we can just be wasting our time waiting, when the succubus could be doing the nasty with the stuck up doctor." Tamsin groaned in annoyance.

Dyson eyes immediately shot a furrowed look at Tamsin.

"What? Don't pretend you haven't thought about it." She snarled at the wolf.

Dyson lightly scoffed; shaking his head. "Bo and Lauren doing the _nasty_ is the last thing on my mind" he voice was truthful.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows, as she studied the wolf. "Are you love with Bo?" she said amusedly

The wolf's eyes fixated back onto the entrance. "It's a complicated story and I certainly don't know you well enough for a heart to heart. I'm sure you understand that Partner. Besides you should give Lauren a break, it's not easy for her."

"Is there anyone in this town that's not infatuated with the succubus?" Tamsin mocked; ignoring the irritated feeling she felt, not really knowing what the hell it meant. "Wait, what do mean about it's not easy for Lauren." The Valkyrie hated how curious she had become about Bo's life.

"Lauren's human, so it's-" Dyson said nonchalantly, before being cut off.

"What!" Tamsin said astonishingly. "No fucking way is the succubus in a relationship with a human, that's insane"

"You have no idea. Bo nearly got herself killed because she tried to be in a monogamous relationship. In the end she had to—" Dyson trailed off realising how in depth he was about to go. It wasn't his business to tell Tamsin about Bo's personal life.

Tamsin had a frustrated look plastered on her face, mainly because she wanted the wolf to continue, surprising herself over the matter. The Valkyrie wanted to know more about the succubus, she has never met anyone quite like her; she is so different. The green-eyed beauty hated how Bo has now occupied her thoughts, since that night.

The Valkyrie was snapped out of her thoughts, by the Wolf's husky voice.

"Told you" Dyson gloated staring at the blonde before switching his glare back to the entrance. Bo had come storming out of the door and was angrily making her way to Tamsin's truck. The Wolf might be gloating to his partner, but as he stared back at the mad succubus, his facial expression was full of concern. It was obvious Lauren and Bo had an argument about something by observing Bo's demeanour, but he felt guilty hoping it wasn't about him.

Bo got in the truck and slammed the truck door hard.

"Whoa. I don't give a shit about your personal problems, but slam my truck door again and you're argument with the pompous doctor will be the last of your worries. "Tamsin words were full of venom. She loved her truck; it was the only consistent thing in her life. How sad that might be, it was true.

"Don't we need to be somewhere, Detective?" Bo snarled; not in the mood for Tamsin's bitchy behaviour.

Before Tamsin could retort a snarky remark at the brunette; Dyson interrupted her.

"Bo is everything okay?" Dyson asked sincerely

"I don't want to talk about." Bo snapped; she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but Lauren has just put her in such a bad mood.

"Humans tend to put you in the worst moods, don't they." Tamsin mocked; she couldn't help herself. She glimpsed a look at the effect; she might have had on the succubus, through her rear-view mirror.

Bo furrowed her stare at the mirror, where she met Tamsin's glare. The Valkyrie could have sworn she saw a glimmer of blue flash across the succubus' eyes.

"Just drive." Bo gritted through her teeth.

The green-eyed beauty looked away from her rear-view mirror with a triumphant smile; loving the effect she had on Bo. She turned the key in the ignition and started to drive to Vex's club; to collect the tapes that may have some incriminating footage on them.

* * *

**Note;**

**Last update till June (hopefully at the latest) I'm sorry. My exams are spread out over the next 2 months x**

**Let me know what you think or what you would like to see :) **

**Thank you so much for reading, truly means a lot x**

* * *

**Shout Outs;**

**zigfiction;** Thank you so much, for your overwhelming review ; they are always so awesome to read. I'm glad you're enjoying my fics. I just get crazy ideas in my head, when I re-watch Valkubus scenes, so I'm glad I can portray them in a way, so you can enjoy them. Thanks for the support, let's hope I pass haha. :)

**Ana;** Thank you so much for your useful feedback as always. You are totally right my punctuation was severely lacking. I think it might have happened, as I wrote the first chapter over period of 2 weeks both on my phone and laptop. I didn't really proof read it, because I was extremely busy; so thank you for pointing that out. There were plenty of mistakes there that I'm actually ashamed off, I think I've fixed majority of it now. I'm glad you like this fic and I'm sorry I have to leave it for a while, my exams are over a period of 2 months and I couldn't distinction that because I didn't have my exam timetable to notify you when I would be back :).

**allvalkyriebaby**; Your review made me laugh, woohoo to valkubus sex tapes haha. Thanks for the review, its greatly appreciated. Bo definitely met her match with the Valkyrie ;)

**nicasol;** Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying this fic :)


End file.
